A Silent Pain
by Roccus
Summary: Kuwahara Naho, a new student appeared in the class of Hikigaya Hachiman. Her struggle in life will force the loner to go out of his way to make things right.
1. The Silent One

**Hello ! I'm not dead yet and I'm still working on my two other stories but I had this one building up in my head for so long that I couldn't wait anymore to write it down. Another story with an OC but with deeper inspiration and this time, a GIRL (I see you Male OC haters. I see you.)**

* * *

_Harassment_

It's pretty common in a lot of school actually, I could even expand this in the field of work and even at home for some person. Humans are by all means animals after all. There are dominants and dominated ones. Well I wouldn't say that actually, more like, strong ones and weak ones. The strong often feel the need to bully someone who's weaker than them to shine in society. The poor person never asked for anything in most of the case but to show how much of an alpha he is, the strong will make a hell out of his target's life.

That's one easy biased way to put things. If I want to be accurate about my line of thought I must add a lot of factors to the equations and god knows how bad I am at Math. Anyway, past traumas, stress, anger, pain... There are a lot of things that can make you become the bully or express all of your frustration on someone else. We can't escape this reality, rules are rules. They won't protect you from the wild surrounding you. Adults have it tough you can say but we all know better. Children are the scariest of them all.

Sure you can say that a child is innocent and has no knowledge of good and evil. If you want my opinion I don't think that it's true at all. You can see that one child is bad pretty quickly. He will be bad with others, he will dominate them and hurt them to get his way. I think being born innocent is not true at all, at least not until you are able to be put with other children like you. While they are little, it's not so much of a trouble, with good parenting you can limit this trait of personality right away but sometimes it won't work. They will evolve and grow up. High school students and Middle school students are the worst. Social pressure, internet, violence, bullying, harassment, cruelty. They say we are still children but in this world in this epoch, we are well versed in those things.

It's a complicated topic and I don't want to lose myself more into this than I already am. Why am I thinking about this you ask ? Well it's because of what I saw and lived through I must say. Middle school was hard and it still left a big scar on my mind. That damned confession. They didn't really need much to start making my life worse than it already was. But I've become better than that. As a loner I was able to live through this nonsense and not be picked on in High School. This the key to survive. Don't stand out, keep low profile and try to erase your very existence. But not everybody can do as well as I am. This brings me to the origin of my line of thought.

* * *

**Hachiman's POV**

We started our third year and everything was better between Yukinoshita, Yuigahama and I. We talked and acted about the situation we were in and we manage to avoid the status quo and go straight forward. It was a sad and hard day for all of us but thanks to this we are way close than we were before. I can finally say, maybe, that we are 'friends'. I'd really like to call them that but as a loner I know better and we all know, deep inside, that our bonds will be shattered for most because of college. Except if you all go in the same so you can make it last a little bit longer but that's not what I seek. I want something genuine. Not a fake relationship with someone that won't last.

Everything's was looking good so far. The Service Club was doing better than before, it was a new year and the last for me, I hope so at least, Math I pray you don't make me repeat a year. Isshiki was doing a very good job as the president of the Student Council. She's still a sly fox and get others to do the pack mules. Shiromeguri-senpai went to college. Hayama is not in my class but Miura is still here with Tobe and Ebina. Where are the two side characters ? Ooka and Yamato was it ? Were they even here in the first place ? Looks like they weren't here either. Not that they were bothering me anyway. Yuigahama is seated in front of me this year. I hope she won't embarrass me too much. Finally I can also see a long silver ponytail with a tint of blue in the corner of the room opposite from me. Kawasaki Saki. Not bad for a last year in Sobu but there is still this annoying bitch. Sagami Minami. This girl that I sacrificed my reputation for so that she could do her damn job. She was more serious after this day and worked harder I must say but she was still a bitch.

The only new thing so far was a new student that I never saw before. Not that I give a damn about others normally but it was not a transfer student, don't get me wrong. She came from another city and needed to finish her last year of High School here. Must be tough changing city and going in a new school for one year before going to work or attend College. You can create absolutely no bond. Groups are already formed and people won't try to invite you in their dynamics. I rectify, this is the life, this is the dream I always had. Can I change school ? No ? Well too bad... Anyway, she is the source of my line of thought...

**End of POV**

"Welcome to your third year in Sobu, I'm Hiratsuka Shizuka and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year. Before we start class, I'd like to introduce to you a new comrade to you. She came to finish her last year here after moving to Chiba" She said after clapping her hands to get the student's attention.

"Come."

The door was then opened and a girl of average height came in. She was avoiding eye contact while walking in front of the people in the room. Soon she was next to the teacher.

"Introduce yourself." Said the ever so cheerful Hiratsuka.

The girl was not smiling. She had a plain look on her face from the little we could see of her behind her long silver hair with a gradient making it going from silver to grey to blond, meaning she dyed her hair. Her eyes seemed lifeless but not like the eyes of a dead fish of the eyes of a corpse. More like the eyes of someone who doesn't care about anything in the world. They were empty.

After two seconds or so, she lifted up her head a little revealing her face and more of her features. She wasn't bad at all but she was 'special'. She looked like a delinquent but not on the same level as Kawasaki Saki. She really looked like a problem child in a bad way. She had a bottom lip piercing, a metallic ring on the right end of it. She had circular black earrings on her earlobes covering almost all of them. On her left ear she had three more earrings, three blacks, one on the upper part of the earlobe and one on the helix and a clip on black earring between those last two. Her uniform was too long for her on her arms. Making the sleeves go above her hands and covering them completely excluding the tip of her fingers. It was kinda cute in a way but not enough to blow away the delinquent look. She was wearing black tights below her skirt. Her hair was smooth and straight but a bit curly. Her hair was tied in a wild side ponytail letting a lot of hair free to give her a fashionable look. Longer than Yui but shorter than Miura. You could say that those feature were already a lot but the one thing that caught the attention was her eyes. She had a perfect Heterochromia. Her left eye was a light brown while the right one was green.

She walked to the blackboard and wrote her name in kanji before bowing in front of us.

Hiratsuka was looking at her with a warm smile and coughed a little to get the student's attention.

"She is Kuwahara Naho, she is in a little predicament so I hope you'll help her to find her place here. I won't tell more than needed. Well... There's an empty place on the left of Hikigaya here." She said pointing the empty seat next to Hachiman.

She nodded and walked to the seat and put her belongings on the table to be ready to work.

Shizuka sighed at the possible problems she will have to face with this student and the whispers started in the whole room. It was always the same thing when a new one appeared in the school. Some whispers were not nice ones. Those came from the corner of the room where Sagami Minami and her clique was.

"Predicament ? Not even introducing herself decently. It's like she's looking down on us ! I'll show her to show some respect later. Being an arrogant brainless bitch is not a predicament." Whispered Sagami to her friends.

They all gave Naho the odd eye.

Miura was just minding her own business. She couldn't care less after all. She was the Queen Bee. Yuigahama was intimidated for a moment at her appearance close to her and Hikigaya but she smiled quickly after and introduced herself with her intoxicating catch phrase.

"Yahallo Kuwahara-chan ! I'm Yuigahama Yui ! And this is Hikki !"

She only looked at Yui with a blank face devoid of any emotions before looking away. Hachiman chuckled.

"Must not be a riaju fan." He said to Yui who pouted as an answer.

After a little while, the whispers disappeared and time passed for the first hour of this new school year. Hachiman ignored the newcomer completely, after all, he was a loner, she was a loner, he was not good at math but this time one plus one would never equal two. Still, the class was really boring today so he decided to let his eyes wander in the room in his stealth Hikki mode. Nobody was paying great attention there. Tobe was dozing off, Miura had a hard time to stay still in her seat, she was really bored but did not want her phone to be confiscated. Ebina was having some weird facial expression while writing frantically on a sheet of paper. This scene gave a chill to Hikigaya who knew better that it was NOT related to this lesson. Sighing, he looked a little bit more before his little nap to regain his depleted energy. Kawasaki was the most serious of all, focused and well behaved.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, here is the model student of the class, except she is a scary brocon who is easily flustered_. Thought Hachiman.

Finishing his mental speech, the loner noticed he was being stared at by Kuwahara. She was neither annoyed, surprised, curious or anything. Her face was the face of someone who has no interest in anything in life. A face devoid of passion and life. Yet, those brown and green eyes of her gave an outstanding feeling of pressure when you were being stared at by them. Embarrassed, Hachiman gulped and decided to talk as little as possible.

"Did I said that out loud ?" He asked.

The girl turned around and picked a sheet of paper and wrote something on it. She then turned around once more to face Hikigaya and showed him the paper like it was a photo on her phone. On the sheet, only a word was written : 'Yes...'

The pressure was there when she wasn't looking away. Hachiman averted his eyes in front on him and decided to keep focus on the lesson. Suddenly a realization came to his slow tired mind.

_Predicament... Sheet of paper... Word... Communication ?_ He thought.

"Are you-" He started to ask while turning in her direction.

He couldn't finish his sentence that he saw a little new paper on the edge of her desk with 'You guessed correctly, I'm mute' written on it.

* * *

**EDIT: corrected a little mistake where I included Hayama when I said he wasn't there and wrote where the hachiman POV started and where it ends before the third person one.**


	2. Sad Day

**Yo, I'm back a little, I have so much manga to read and I'm so focused in it that I never see the time when I want to write and I just tell myself "later". So here's a chapter. I'm trying to do my 3 stories as well as IRL. Kinda hard but I'll managed !**

* * *

The morning was over and it was now lunch time. Nothing much happened in class. Whispers, stares, some odd eyes here and there. Kuwahara did not let any emotion slip through her face. She was composed, calm and... Silent. The realization struck me but I find it still hard to believe. Maybe this girl was messing with me to distract herself. Seriously though. How hard would it be for a mute student ? I'd love to be mute ! I'd be able to avoid any of those evaluated oral exercise in front of the class ! The dream I say ! But still. That was surprising. Having a predicament or a handicap is not an uncommon thing in the world. Even though, crossing the path of one of these person in a place such as a school is always surprising.

"Well whatever, that was interesting but Max Coffee is better and I'm hungry."

Reaching my comfortable spot. I sat on the floor and started to eat my bread while warming myself with this god's nectar that is this cup of concentrated sugary caffeine. The weather wasn't that nice, it was raining since morning and the wind was quite strong too so I decided to stay as close to the door as I could not to get drenched in water. It would be hard to get a peaceful meal in this setup anyway, so I decided to eat my bread really fast even if it's bad to be able to finish my coffee inside while going to my classroom. If I can't get rest here then I'll sleep on my desk.

I entered the building by pushing this door I knew all too well and started to walk in the direction of my room in my usual slouched and slow figure. Bad habits die hard. On the way I could hear some noisy and irritating chuckling coming from a corner of the corridor. Usually I don't pay that much attention but I learned in those last two years that my habit of ignoring my surroundings can cause quite the ruckus sometimes so I've decided to at least take into account what is happening when someone I know is involved. Leaning my ear in the direction of the voices I recognized one straight away. This damn bitch Sagami.

"When class is over for the second period we will have a lot of fun ! Believe me, it will be priceless !"

"You're like tot' right Mina-Chan, it will be so much fun teasing her !"

The little group of four girls then laughed again between themselves. I couldn't help but wince and let a sound of disgust coming a bit too loud from my mouth and I was spotted in the distance. I stared a bit too much I guess. Not that I care.

"Tch, this creep is giving me the chill, le'ts go girls."

I continued my walk after this little scene. It was a waste of my precious time. It only irritated me to hear this bitch voice but somehow... Something's off with what happened just now. I just hope that I'm not involved in whatever schemes she has in her twisted mind. For one, it wouldn't work at all on me since I don't care about my reputation and also I think she's past her old self since the cultural festival. I hope so. Would be a waste to do something so bad with no result on the long term as self-improvement. She did well in the sport festival so I guess it's better. Well thinking by myself like that made me spacing out so much that I found myself already on my chair.

"Sometimes I scare myself at how much I can lose myself in thought... Well a good little rest and I'll have enough energy to survive second period."

Resting my head on my desk, I slowly dozed off and closed my eyes.

We were in the middle of the afternoon and it was our English class, it's not as interesting as Japanese for me but it's still linked to literature so it's always nice for my general knowledge. Looking around me I take a glance at Kuwahara who is listening and taking interest into the lesson. She's really quiet if I may say, as bad of a pun it is. She's taking note on her textbook and is still wearing that blank face of her's. I was wondering how she could take notes that fast when her jacket was covering her hands and leaving only her fingertips to the eye. If it were me I would struggle all day with my pen and the sleeve in order to find a temporary comfort. Focusing again I averted my eyes and glued them on the blackboard.

The bell rang and it was finally time for me to go h- to the club. I almost forgot already. I hadn't even had the time to get up that Yuigahama was already next to me with her beaming airhead smile. This woman will never let me go at my own pace.

"Let's go to the club together Hikki !"

"Yeah yeah... Don't you usually tell me to wait for you at the door though ?"

"This time I decided to drag you since you're always leaving before me !"

"I'm always waiting next to the door."

"That's not the point there ! Come on ! Let's go !"

"Oï !"

I got dragged like a rag doll to the clubroom. She sure got bolder and adapted quite nicely to my behavior. I'll need to create new stratagems to defend myself against her.

**3rd Person POV**

Naho closed her notebooks and sorted out her paper sheets. She took her sketchbook with her with a an eraser and a pencil in her right pocket. She turned her head toward the direction of the ruckus caused by Yui taking Hachiman with her to their club. No reactions were seen on her face. Taking her bag on her left shoulder and holding her sketchbook against her chest, she walked out of the room when almost everybody had left the room already.

Walking silently in the school, she was exploring the place, trying to find something that would attract her eyes. A good fifteen minutes had already passed while climbing up and down the stairs. Soon enough she reached a place where she could draw while keeping herself dry. It was still raining. She sat down on the stair and looked at the tennis field in the distance. Opening her sketchbook, she turned the page until she got to a blank one and took her pencil and eraser. She put her bag on the ground next to her in order to take her earphones. After putting them on, she started to draw her surroundings. Her movements were fluids and messy on the paper but with each layer, the geometry was getting more and more accurate.

The sound of a door being opened was heard after some time. Kuwahara didn't hear it since she was listening to her musics while being focused entirely on her drawing. Three pairs of feet were coming out of the building.

Naho was humming her song when she felt something press against her back. She got surprised and tried to straightened her back to see what was behind her but before she could even react, she was violently pushed down the stairs. She fell forward, loosing her grip on her book which fell like her into the puddle under the rain.

"Hgn !" The sound was a sound of hurt coming from the mute throat of Naho.

Regaining her composure, she got up from the puddle and saw her drawings getting drench in water. She panicked and rushed to get it back. A hand grabbed it from the ground and lift it up. Looking up, Naho saw a girl with dark red hair with a bit of brown. She was grinning devilishly and laughing. This girl was waving the book in front of the shocked girl while her two friends laughed too.

"Seriously what is this ? You look like you really cherish that thing huh ? Let's see what's in there..." Said the girl.

Turning the wet page, tearing them apart with her violent hand's movements, her grin turned to grimace.

"Seriously what is that, those drawings are so ugly and lifeless, they are so creepy it gives me the chill, Ugh..."

Kuwahara was looking at her with a scared look and pleading eyes, she had gotten up and was playing with her sleeve with her right hand while holding the same arm with her left hand.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's seriously gross with your weird ass eyes. You want it back so badly ?"

"Hun hun" She tried to say by forcing her voice like an affirmation while nodding at the bully.

Naho stretched her left hand to the sketchbook while trying to get closer to it while the student was giving it back to her. At the last moment, the girl brought it back to her in the last second and decided to tear off, one by one, the pages of Kuwahara's book.

She could only watch it unfolding before her eyes, she didn't have the strength to retaliate as they were three against one and she was too shocked and confused at what was happening to her that she was frozen solid. Soon enough, the bully got bored and threw the sketchbook in the puddle next to Naho before deciding to go back home.

"Well it's not as fun as I thought it would be for a first. Let's go back girls, we'll think of funnier things next time."

Like this, the group left the place, leaving the poor girl under the rain after destroying something she held dear in front of her for no reason. Naho fell on her knee while biting her lower lip to keep herseft from crying but her eyes and cheeks were already wet. She lamentably grabbed all the teared off pages she could find one by one, getting woaked in water under the rain. When she was done, Naho got up and walked silently and miserably inside the building, holding her bag on her left shoulder and holding really close to her, the wet pages and damaged book. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and cheeks wet. Her clothes were soaked, yet she was walking back home like this.

After a little walk, she got out of the building by the door facing the school gates. Her hands were busy holding her belonging and she was already soaked, so she decided to go home like this.

**Hachiman POV**

I went out of the club after Yukinoshita closed it earlier than usual due to a matter with her family that she had to absolutely attend. Yuigahama went with her to be driven to her home. Whereas your humble loner was by himself to go home under this horrifying weather. Thank god I have an umbrella with me. I got out of the school and went to the bike locker. I unlocked mine and started to ride it to my destination. It would be dangerous to ride fast with the wet ground and holding my bike with one hand while the other was holding the umbrella. But I guess that I won't ride this afternoon since I saw something really sad in front of me after a little kilometer.

The figure of a girl walking without an umbrella, under the heavy rain, holding papers against her, on the sidewalk. This hair color and jacket weren't lying. It was Kuwahara Naho. I could easily bike past her ad leave it at that but it wasn't sitting well with me. Komachi would never forgive me for being to cold about a girl in this situation and I don't even want to hear the insults barrage of Yukinoshita against me. I stopped and got on the sidewalk. I reached her side and put the umbrella mostly above her. She got surprised and looked up to me. I could see that it wasn't just bad. Her previous, deep green and brown eyes were now red from the tears. Something had definitely happened in school and I believe that it's linked to what I heard after my lunch.

"Hey let me give you a hand." I took her school bag with me.

"I'll escort you to your house."

"Hn..." She nodded quietly and followed his pace


	3. Bad Omen

**Here the chapter 3 already ! **

**Yeah I know piercing etc are not allowed in school, but hey, it's anime, it's fanfiction, it's manga. Just look at things like Horimiya etc. We do the character appearance like we want !**

**Sagami's bullying will be explained along with the story, don't sweat the details!**

**Yes I was inspired by Koe no Katachi for the disability, except the girl in there was deaf and could talk physically speaking. Here she hears perfectly but can't communicate easily. I was also inspired by mahou shoujo site episode 1, the design from Ai Hayakasa in order to imagine Naho Kuwahara.**

**Recently I decided to dig in Doki Doki Literature Club and its routes and mods and it gave me quite a lot of good ideas for this fic !**

* * *

We were walking together for a bit of time, she doesn't really live close to the school. My guiltiness of thinking about letting her be by herself rose sharply. I was glad I went against my initial thought. She never once look ahead of her, she was only looking down. Enough to see what was coming in front of her and not to stumble upon something. Her face had the same expression during the whole trip. Her jaw was tensed while her eyes were opened more than an usual eye would be. After some more minutes of walk, we finally reached her house. Not too big, not too small. It was like mine, average at best, not that I care about the status of the others.

"Well here we are..."

She nodded slowly and walked without looking back to the door. I watched her do from afar. She was fidgeting. Obviously nobody was home and she was not able to get her keys in her pocket due to her carriage. I approached her slowly and reached slowly to the sketchbooks and sheets of paper.

"Here let me help you a b-"

She immediately took distance from me and hugged her things ever harder against her chest while looking at the ground having a stressed look on her face.

"H-hey come on I know my eyes are scary and all but I just wanted to take a load off you so that you'll be able to take your keys you know."

"Hn !" She shook her head negatively.

Sighing, I looked at that pain in front of me with a tired look.

"Okay then is it alright if I get your keys for you, so that I can open the door for you ? My sister will get worried if I don't hurry you know ?"

"..."

It seems that it worked, she was pondering the proposition. A short while later, she nodded at me and came closer, showing me the pocket of her jacket where they were. I then took them and unlocked her door. I signaled her to go in, which she did in a flash. I remove the house key from the lock and put in back in on the interior side of the door. Looking back at the still soaked girl at the entrance, I decided to at least be a bit nicer before I leave. She seems to have had quite the day.

"Well. I'll be going. Don't forget to dry yourself and drink a hot tea in order to not catch a cold. Bye."

Having said what I wanted, I turned around and mounted my bike while holding my umbrella. I glanced over my shoulder to see if she listened to what I said and I caught a glimpse of her sad face just before she closed the door. What a gloomy girl, gloomier than me.

**Naho's POV**

I closed the door before me, I wanted to thank him for his help despite my rudeness but I just can't, it would only come out as noise without any form. I really hate myself even if I'm not to blame. I hate this, I fucking hate all of this. Why am I not able to convey what I think when it's important. It's just so hopeless in those moments.

I went in my living room and put my load on the table, it was still sticky because of the wet paper but everything was here. I rummaged through the teared off sheets to see if it was as damaged as I thought. Fortunately it was my drawings that were destroyed. I exhaled a lot of air when I saw this. I caressed the cover of the book where a golden name was printed : 'Yoko Kuwahara'.

Smiling, I threw away my now useless drawings and left the book where it was.

I decided to climb the stairs to take a shower and then i'll make myself a hot tea, following this guy's advice.

I'll need to thank him for his kindness tomorrow, even if it's just a little.

**Hachiman's POV**

I locked my bike and walked up to my door. I opened it with my key and finally got in to be overwhelmed by the warmness of a house.

"Ah you're finally back Onii-chan, Komachi was getting worried with this awful weather ! Come here, the kotatsu's ready !"

_Little sisters are the best ! This is what I needed after what I had to do._

I quickly put my umbrella next to the door and removed my shoes while putting my bag away. Soon enough I was lying under the kotatsu. The feeling of comfort was so strong that I felt dizzy and sleepy already.

"Soooo. What were you doing out there ? You're not the kind to be late except if something that concerns you happen. Was it Yui-chan or maybe it was Yukino-chan ?! Or Saki-chan ?"

"No not them, please refrain from saying surrealistic things like that to your poor brother Komachi."

"Moo Gomi-chan, you're so hopeless, you will die alone at this rate, but you can always count on Komachi to keep you company !"

"That I wouldn't mind at all." I said smirking.

"Ugh... Gross... Anyway, what happened ?"

"Well I was on my way home but I saw the new student on my way, she was under this heavy rain, holding quite a load of stuff by herself and did not have any umbrella, so I felt that I was obligated to help her."

"Wait wait wait. Sure my brother is quite the gentleman now, Komachi's training has finally paid ! But ! Let's go back to the main subject ! New student ! 'She' ?! That's interesting ! How's she like ?! How's she like ?!"

"Calm down please, let me rest, I'm tired already. Spare me the trouble please."

"Nope ! No information, no cooking !"

_You devil, you're not Komachi, you're a sly fox disguising itself as my sister aren't you ?!_

"F-fine... She's kind of a delinquent like Kawasomething but she's less intimidating than her. Her hair is dyed silver and her hair is about midway between Yukinoshita and Yuigahama I assume. She's got some earrings and a lip piercing despite it being normally not allowed, but our school is quite flexible, maybe she was allowed dunno. Her eyes have heterochromia. One is green and the other is brown. Are you satisfied ?"

"Hmmm... looks like you're not telling me all."

_Are you an esper ?_

"Well, She's mute. Not in the shy way, she's a mute person."

"Oh. That must be tough for this girl."

"I guess so. Well putting this event away. How was your first day as a Sobu student ?"

"I met a whole lot of new people and made a lot of friends already ! Hiratsuka-sensei is a cool teacher too !"

"Already popular huh ? I hope Komachi won't become a damn Riajuu like Hayama."

"Don't worry about it Onii-chan !"

"We didn't see you at the club today, so I was wondering if something held you up."

"Well yeah, it's the first day and I had to visit things and it was a long day. My friends dragged me to a coffee shop after the last class. Sorry about that, tee hee. I'll come tomorrow promise !"

"Not like you're obligated but Yuigahama and Yukinoshita were expecting you."

"Any progress so far ?"

"Huh ?"

"Between you and them ? Since that day."

"I don't know for sure. I guess we straightened our bond with each other while keeping true to ourselves. I still find it strange and hard sometimes witht he atmosphere."

"You'll have to make a choice one day you know that. Either of them or none of them."

"Yes... I know."

"I'll go make dinner Onii-chan, just set up the table please. Don't worry about the details with Yukino-chan and Yui-chan ! Komachi's always there for you !"

I grinned at her and made my way to the kitchen to grab what I need to set it up.

We finished our dinner together and did the dishes. After that, Komachi went to her room like me. I did some homework we had and played some video games of my computer. It was getting late so I decided to take my shower and go to bed right away. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a strange day for sure.

I woke up late so I was riding my bike like it was the wind in order to arrive on time. I barely managed to but I got there five minutes before the first lesson. I was breathing heavily, spending my summer holidays lazing around sure took a toll on my stamina. I decided to walk to my destinations when something caught my attention. It was her. The soaked girl from yesterday, she was as late as me. She must have overslept like me. Not paying that much attention I resumed moving.

The morning lessons are the worst, you're here in the morning, it's not even ten and you're asked to focus and be awake to learn thing you don't particularly want to learn. So annoying sometimes. I'd love to only have literature and history lessons in the afternoon. It would be a dream like student life but hey... Won't happen.

The class is as usual, noisy but not that much. Everybody's in their seat, chatting, meddling with their phones or trying to be louder than the others to get extra attention. I took my place quietly but not fast enough to avoid Worriedgahama coming to my side.

"Hikki you're almost late ! I thought something happened to you !"

"Oï quiet woman. Stop yelling in my ears at eight in the morning please..."

"Next time try to go to bed earlier if you want to get there on time. Seriously Hikki..."

_What are you ? My mother ?_

"Oh ! Yahallo Naho-chan !" She said waving her hand with a beaming smile.

_You're really trying hard to be befriend a riajuu hater huh..._

Kuwahara only looked at her like yesterday. A blank look with no interest written all over her face. Yuigahama was distressed by that and felt rejected already but surprisingly, she bowed to greet her. The latter beamed with joy.

_How simple can you be ? Sometimes I wonder if the Yuigahama from that day was a mirage or the real you._

I decided to greet the girl since her attention was directed in our way.

"Yo." Simple, effective, short.

I expected nothing out of it but the girl cast her eyes on the floor and, avoiding eye contact with me and started to write something on a notebook soon after. She showed it my way. 'Thank you for yesterday, you helped me a lot, I owe you'. It was nothing more than thanks at first sight, but the problem was the girl right behind the book, she was embarrassed and hid her writing really fast. Social interactions like this wasn't her forte.

"Don't worry about it, It was nothing, really."

Yuigahama was staring at each of us, switching from one, to the other repeatedly. I felt the temperature dropping a bit for a moment. I felt some pressure appearing from the position.

"What happened yesterday between the two of you ?"

"I-I just helped her out on her way home by walking her home. She didn't have an umbrella after all." I said, sweating a bit from the situation.

"Walking home with a girl under a shared umbrella huh..."

"Y-Yeah, don't think about it too much, I had no intentions nor was I trying to do something. I just wanted to help her. Right ?"

"Right... We should walk home together sometimes too..." She said talking in a low volume at the end.

"Huh ? What did you say ?"

"A-Ah ! N-nothing ! Well i think I here the teacher coming, I'll take my seat now. Hehe..." She said, flustered.

**End of POV**

What they didn't know was that Sagami Minami was watching the scene from her seat in the corner of the room. She was not happy, she greeted her teeth. Only her knew why she was so angry at the new student, but it was too much, she had no real reason the be angry like that, she just felt that she wanted to be the plague in this person's life.

"Guess the little introduction from yesterday wasn't enough to scare her away for a day huh ?"

"What do you mean Mina-chan ?"

"We'll step up the game a bit starting tomorrow." She said with a devilish smile.


	4. Lunch

**Chapter 4, things are getting in place ! **

* * *

**Hachiman's POV**

The bell rang. I got up from my seat. Damn I was hungry, ten more minutes and I would have died of starvation. That's what I get from getting up late. I couldn't get any food. I'm not that kind of cliche protagonist who would run with a slice of bread in his mouth toward the school. Worst case i would have choke on it and humiliate myself in the middle of the city. Best case I wouldn't be able to run because I wouldn't have been able to breath with this brad in my mouth. Anyway, I came with my bike, so I can't go fast with only one hand on the handlebar.

Snapping out of my thought process after the horrible growl of my stomach, I started to walk toward a vending machine to get my usual lunch. The corridor were a bit crowded but people disappeared quite quickly. They all rushed to have lunch with their clique and friends or to the cafeteria. Such a waste of money when you could bring your own food or get the necessary calories from a vending machine.

I was almost ready to insert my money to get what I wanted when I felt a tug on my left sleeve. Surprised, I turned my head to my left to see what or rather who was trying to get my attention. My face met a pair of brown and green eyes staring at me. Those same hypnotizing eyes I saw yesterday and this morning. What does she want ? I'd really like to eat and now is not the time to ask for help or try to act friendly.

Crap I must have stared too long, she hid her face behind a sketchbook. A bad habit of mine. Girls are dangerous when they do this kind of thing. I space out easily so doing things like that make me kind of slow to react. Hmm this sketchbook is different from the one yesterday. Is the old one a lost cause to fix ? Not that I care. Wait, what is she doing with her right arm ? It's moving.

Suddenly she turns her book around : 'Would you like to have lunch with me ?'

I look at her with a bewildered look.

"Huh ? Me ?" I said pointing a finger at myself.

She blushed at my reaction and panicked while turning around her sketchbook in her direction to scribbled something really quickly and turned it around once more, still hiding her face.

'I said I owe you for yesterday and I have forgotten my lunch since I was late, so, I want to treat you to the cafeteria since you were gonna buy it from the machine to repay you.'

_Oh so that's it, she's a klutz. She's socially awkward. Well who am I to say no to that offer, I'm starving and free food is the best food._

"Well, put that way I can't say no. Free food can't be turned down."

She beamed, or at least I think. That or she is relieved that I said yes because she probably hard no other idea on how to make it up to me. The only thing I saw were her closed eyes when she lowered the book. Those kind of face you see in anime and manga when the girl smile out of happiness. Never thought those kind of expression actually existed.

"Even though, I didn't really do anything, do you didn't have to make it up to me you know."

She shook her head negatively.

"Hm hm." She said by making some noises from her mouth starting to lead the way.

**3rd POV**

They weren't that far from their destination so in the span of five minutes they arrived. Entering the room, they were met by a wave of loud noise from all the chatter in the room. Kuwahara was eyeing the menus, not really knowing what to take and starting to get confused. Hikigaya looked at her sighing.

_What a klutz. _Thought Hachiman

"Let me recommend you the bowl of rice with the curry, it's the cheapest one with the best amount of nutrients. Quantity and quality."

She nodded and went to the cashier. She pointed out what she wanted and Hachiman followed saying he wanted the same. Like promised, Naho paid for everything, it was cheap and had a lot of food as he said.

Taking their plates, the both of them started roaming the room with their eyes to find a comfortable table. They wanted a silent location, far from all those people. Finding a little spot, Naho tugged on Hachiman sleeve and pointed it out to show him. Nodding they decided to head there. On their way some people looked at them quizzically. Hikigaya looked from the corner of his eyes from time to time in order to spot any familiar head. He didn't want this to spread too much. It was already strange for him to eat in the cafeteria but it was even more strange that he went in with a girl. Hachiman was about to let out a sigh of relief when his eyes crossed the a pair of emerald ones he knew all too well despite him. He started to feel tensed. Miura Yumiko kept eye contact for some seconds to make sure she saw what she saw and she just looked away to resume her meal with Ebina Hina.

_Thank you Miura for not saying anything. But I feel uneasy for some reason. It's like a bad omen or something._

Both of them finally reached the location in the corner of the room next to a window.

"Err..."

"Hm ?"

"It's only a table for two..."

"Hm ?" She tilted her head in the same time, oblivious at what was implied.

"Never mind... Let's eat."

We took our seat in front of each other and started our meal. At the first bite, Naho was in delight. She started to eat like a real ogre. Hikigaya could only look at the girl, dumbfounded. He found it amusing and wanted to tease her a bit.

"You know, eating like that will make you fat and have a hiccup in no time."

She blushed out of embarrassment at the remark and put down her sticks for a moment and pouted.

"Looks like you didn't eat something that good in a while though."

Expecting some kind of reaction, Hachiman looked at her and saw that she had lost her funny face and put her blank face on again. He understood that he had touched a sensitive spot.

"S-sorry about that, it does not concern me. Let's just finish the meal and go back to our respective activities."

Nodding, Naho resumed eating in a slow pace in complete silence. It should have been a comfortable silence for two awkward students but the atmosphere was heavy.

Finishing their meal, Kuwahara had regain her smile a bit and stretched herself. Opening her eyes after the this, she saw the back of Hachiman waving good bye at her from the distance. He had already taken his plate and bag. Naho felt confused about his sudden departure but when she looked at the table a bit more, she saw money on it, it was the same amount as the price of the menu.

**Naho's POV**

Why did he have to go that fast ? I shouldn't have reacted as much to his sudden remark. It's still a sensitive topic for me but I made the lunch uncomfortable... And why did he left enough money to reimburse me ? I said that I wanted to pay him lunch to be even !

Sigh... What a strange guy. He's kind yet harsh. Gentleman enough to make him a pain. What a loner... At least we're even.

I decided to leave after he had gone out of the room. Taking my bag on my right should and my plate with both my hands. I headed to the counter to give my dishes to the staff. Sadly for me a strong voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey."

I turned my head in the direction of a beautiful girl with long silky blond hair and green eyes. She's in my class but I don't know her name yet. She's with her friend I guess. A bespectacled brown hair girl.

"What business do you have with Hikio ?"

Hikio ? That's his name ?

Confused, I tilted my head to the side to show that I didn't understand. I couldn't write or draw anything with this plate.

"The guy that just left. What business do you have with him ? It's really weird that a new girl coming to our school is already eating lunch with him at the cafeteria." She said with venom and getting up.

I felt like a big snake was in front of me, I was scared and couldn't say anything even if I wanted to.

"Now now Yumiko, she can't answer you."

"What do you mean Ebina ?"

"I saw it yesterday when she interacted with Hikitani. She's mute, she can only communicate by writing."

"Seriously ?" She said surprised and looked at me with concern.

I nodded, not quite confident with the results.

"Woah that must be hard, come, sit with us, we'll have calm talk then. Sorry about my reaction."

She's scary but she looks like a kind person I guess, I'm not too sure, she's still scary.

I decided to take one of the empty chair on the round table and we were now forming a triangle. I took my notebook out of my bag with a pencil. I decided to ask first

'What's his name ? I didn't have the time to ask him yet. Is it Hikio or is it Hikitani ?'

"Ah no, Hikitani is just a name we gave him, it's Hikigaya Hachiman."

"I prefer Hikio, it's easier of the tongue... So. How did you end up having lunch with im so fast in our third year when you don't know anything about each other ?"

Embarrassed I decided to write a vague answer.

'He helped me a lot yesterday... And I decided to pay back his help.'

"That's not really an answer there girl. Tell us, we want to know !" Said the two who were getting excited on possible gossips.

The fastest and best way I could find to explain what happened was through drawings. I'm quite good at doing fast sketch. So I decided to use my talent to depict the scene. Both of them were confused by what I was doing behind the back of my book and suddenly I put it down on the table and they were amazed.

"Whoa you're good ! So I guess this girl under the rain was you and the guy sharing an umbrella with you was Hikio right ?"

"Hm hm"

«My my, what a gentleman Hikitani is ! But I'd prefer if it was with Hayama-kun !"

A fujoshi. I knew something was wrong with this girl.

"Please Ebina hold it...»

"Ok ok sorry !"

"Still Kuwahara, this setup there. It's kinda romantic don't you think ?" Said Miura with a smug look on her face.

I felt my cheeks becoming warmer. Sure it could be seen that way when I look back at the thing but I didn't think about this until now. I was frozen on the spot. Now this looks like a huge misunderstanding. I decided to frantically wave my hands and head in a negative way before regaining my composure.

"Hahaha your reactions are cute ! Of course it's impossible. Who would fall for that creep anyway."

Huh... That was a tad too harsh there.

'But it looks like he's a really kind and dependable guy at first.'

"… Yeah... I know, sorry. In fact he's really nice and dependable like you said. He even helped me despite how mean I was to him last year. He had nothing to win from it but still, he helped me and my friends in his own twisted ways."

It was now kinda silent.

"A-anyway, it's almost time to go back to class. Let's go Kuwahara. By the way, can I call you Naho ?"

I nodded happily and followed them to class. Maybe I could become friend with them ?

We arrived in the classroom and took our seat. Hikigaya was here and slouched on his desk. He really is a lazy guy after all. The perfect loner. The afternoon class were quite boring compared to yesterday but I am not the best at studying so I have to really focus not to fall behind.

The final bell finally rung and I let out a sigh of relief while packing my things. Something caught my attention and I had to glance at it. I saw Hikigaya leave with Yuigahama-san the classroom.

"Let's go to the club Hikky !"

"Yeah yeah..."

Club ? This guy's in a club ?

I went to Yumiko's seat and wrote something on my book.

'Hikigaya's in a club ?'

"Hmm ? Ah yeah. He's is the service club with Yui and this Yukinoshita girl, miss perfect.

Interesting...

**3rd POV**

Yui and Hachiman entered the clubroom and were greeted by the formal greeting of Yukino and the delicious aroma of the tea cups. Taking their seat and doing their usual things, the atmosphere of the club was as peaceful as ever. Yuigahama being glued to Yukinoshita and talking about random things while Hikigaya is reading a light novel. Everything was balanced and perfect in appearance but they was still something that bothered every member. A thing they will have ot face one day or another. They still decided to let this topic in the background in order to live their last year with good memories.

"I see that you're here Hikigaya-kun. I must say that I was surprised to see you today considering the rain of yesterday and your ineptitude at doing things fast."

"Do you assume that I'm as slow as a snail ?"

"You said it Hikisnail-kun."

"I'm alright, thank you for your concern. We aren't all escorted home in a limousine. Some of us are mere commoner milady."

"That's for sure, trash must never be mixed with silk towels."

"Tchh give me a break already, it's only the second day of the year and you're already insulting me."

"I didn't know that hikigerma had feelings. I must register it in our documentation."

"Hrm..."

"Come on Yukinon let him breath, he's already on the ground."

_Yuigahama, why are you stabbing an already dead man..._

Suddenly the door was slid open.

"Hello there !"

"Senseï, knock before you enter."

"Yahallo Hiratsuak-sensei !"

"Yo. I didn't know you liked western movies."

"Tchh. Anyway i'm here to talk to you about something guys. You are aware that we have a new student, Kuwahara Naho."

"Yes pretty much" Said Yukino.

"Well I have a little request for you all. Even though it's my job to look after her from the distance, can you keep an eye on her too ? I know that she already interacts with Yuigahama and Hikigaya."

"Why should we ? She's bad news ? She doesn't look like trouble at first sight ?"

"Yeah she looks like a kind girl despite her look." Said Yui.

"I never saw her so I can't say anything."

"No no don't worry, she's a nice girl and a good student that works hard. It's just that she had trouble in her previous schools."

"Schools ?"

"Yes, she's been in various cases of harassment and bullying due to her muteness. I didn't said anything about it in class because it was her wish as well as her father that I kept silent about it. She wants to have a normal life and does not want to be felt sorry for because of her handicap. Still her previous classmates were making fun of her and that's why I'm asking to low key watch her."

"I guess we could do that sensei. But if something happens you'll take actions and do the work. It's not for us to do justice."

"Yeah yeah ! Okay then I'm going, bye bye !" said Shizuka going out of the room.

"I didn't know Naho-chan was bullied before ! That's like totally sad you know !"

"Sadly Yuigahama-san, it's more common than you can imagine. Being different is painful in this world."

"Couldn't agree more with you Yukinoshita..."

The door was slammed opened in a loud noise.

"Yahallo Yui-chan ! Yukino-chan !"

Letting out a cute gasp, Yukinoshita regained her composure and greeted the waited person.

"Hello Komachi-san. Please refrain from barging in like this next time."

"Yahallo Komachi-chan !" Said Yui hugging Hikigaya's sister

"Yo."

"Come on Gomi-chan, i'm your cute little imouto, greet me properly !"

"Yeah yeah... Hello Komachi, best little sister in the world."

"Gross..."

"Hikky that's seriously gross."

"Siscon."

"Leave me be !"

The three girls started to enjoy their chat loudly. Hachiman had a smile on his face behind his book. He liked the scene in front of him but he would never admit it.

"So ! Here's my application ! Yukino-chan ! I should now be an official member of the service club !"

"Hmm Everything's seem to be official from my point of view. Welcome to you Hikigaya Komachi. May you show your creepy brother the way to reformation."

"Oï, don't use my sister as a mean to control me !"

"Neh heh heh Gomi-chan, i'll finally be able to use my Komachi points to make you a true gentleman with the girls."

"Ugh..."

They all laughed together at his expense but with no evil intent. What could happen now that the sly Komachi is able to spy on her brother everyday ?


	5. Conflicted

**Hello, here's the chapter that will put the main problems of the story ! Next chapter will be a chapter for "His and Her Confessions Won't Reach Anyone (Or so they thought)"**

**It's time to update my other stories !**

* * *

"So Komachi-chan ! How's it been in Sobu ? Do you like your new school ? Have you made a lot of friends already ?"

"Yup ! I love this school ! I'll be able to annoy my bro' everyday for a year ! And there's Taishi too in my class !"

"Gh ! This snake..."

"Leave him alone already Onii-chan, what would you do anyway ? You can't lift a finger against him or Saki-chan will murder you. Teehee~"

"Hrrmmm..."

"After all, this lump right here does not have enough courage to defend his pride. It would be too much of a hassle for him. Like the bacteria he is, he's just letting himself go with the wind."

"Oï give me a break seriously... I'm already wounded enough by the betrayal of my own blood."

"Gross."

"Siscon."

"That was so creepy Hikki, like seriously gross !"

"Nincompoop Hachiman."

"Tss whatever..." Said Hikigaya, getting up from his chair and walking toward the club's door.

"Heh ? Where are you going bro' ?"

"Gonna go grab a drink..."

With this, Hachiman went out of the room, leaving the three girls stunned at his reaction. It was not in his usual behavior to react like that. He seemed way easier to irritate. He was accustomed to Yukinoshita verbal assaults and Yuigahama calling him a gross creep. It was annoying for him but it was part of their little game. Neither was it Komachi's fault. The loner just felt like being alone like before. He needed some time for himself and a good can of Max Coffee.

Retrieving his beverage after reaching the machine and paying for the metallic object containing the nectar of the gods. A loud noise was heard coming toward Hachiman's direction. A cold chill ran through his spine.

"SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNPPPPPPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII !"

"Yo Isshiki..." He said with a deadpanned expression.

"Mou Senpai ! Aren't you happy to see your favorite little Kouhai once again ?"

"Not particularly. Can I go now ?"

"How rude ! Didn't you learn anything from our fake dates ?!" She fumed while pulling hard his sleeve to keep him here.

"Come on Senpai ! I need you for an errand ! Can you be my pack-m-. Could you give me a hand to move some heavy furniture from one room to another ?"

Iroha tried to seduce the heart of Hikigaya by using her sly side and a cute thousand watt smile only herself could do. Visibly, Hachiman wasn't fazed by the comedy in front of him. He even let out a small groan and appeared more and more irritated.

"I said leave me alone ! Grow up a bit Isshiki, you're in your second year, I'm not your slave anymore. Learn to do thing by yourself and stop annoying me with such things." He replied to her with quite the venom.

Pulling his sleeve out of the fox grasp, Hikigaya, walk to nowhere in particular while sipping his coffee and leaving a flabbergasted Kouhai behind him.

"S-Senpai ? Heh ? W-What ?! D-Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do ? I know ! I'll ask Yukinoshita-senpai and Yui-senpai !"

She left the corridor and ran in the club's direction.

Hachiman climbed the stairs and found himself on the school's roof. Finally a breather for his mind. Silence, cool temperature, nobody. Finally he would be able to rest.

Crossing his arms and resting them on the barrier near the edge of the roof, Hikigaya gazed absent-mindedly upon the whole campus. He was clearing his mind from all his worries and the stress he had built since his second year in this school.

"I shouldn't have reacted like this in the club and even more so with Isshiki. I'll excuse myself later. She probably won't talk to me for a bit. But knowing her..." Said Hachiman sighing while imagining Iroha running to the service club to ask why he was like this.

He was in a bad spot. He had to choose between Yukinoshita and Yuigahama from the point of view of Komachi but for him it wasn't that simple. Sure considered them the closest strangers in his life, but was there any romantic feelings from himself ? Yuigahama had already tried to confess but was interrupted thankfully. Yukinoshita is way too proud to admit something like that considering what he assumed to be her past with Hayama. Not that he really knew what happened. There's also Isshiki to take into account. As much as he tries to deny her again and again, he knew that they both got closer and closer to each other. Those fake dates not helping his heart. He was still a hormonal teen. That was already triple the problem. Who will he choose but most importantly. Does he have feelings for any of them ? Hachiman didn't know. There was also this promise to save Yukinoshita one day.

"What are you mumbling to yourself Hikigaya ?"

Surprised but not so much, Hachiman turned his head slightly to see Kawasaki Saki on the water tank. He then redirected his eyes on what wa below him.

"Yo. Nothing to worry about."

"I heard from Taishi that both him and your sister are in the same class. That's kinda nice. They do get along."

"A bit too much..." Groaned Hikigaya.

"Siscon."

"Well yeah, but don't take your anger out on me if Taishi gets rejected by my sister one day, brocon."

"Don't worry I'll just tear your eyes out when you try to touch my brother when they'll get together."

"Aaaah... Whatever."

Saki grinned and decided to get down from her spot. She opened the door and before she climbed down the stairs, she turned around one last time.

"I'll leave you alone here, you seem to need it more than me. And by the way, Kei-chan misses you. I-it would be nice for y-you to come from time to time pick her up with m-me like before."

_That almost looks like a date though... Silly me, thinking things like that. She's even scarier than Yukinoshita when it comes to her family. _Thought Hikigaya_._

What he did not saw because he was facing the void, was the red ears of Kawasaki who disappeared quickly in the building.

Finally alone, he could space out again to his heart content.

"Boring, even the atmosphere is as plain as my day... Wait."

His eyes caught a familiar silhouette in the park, a clumsy girl who's really fond of art and has the look of a delinquent. He couldn't help but grin unconsciously while looking at her drawing slowly and silently. This scene appeased his mind. It was like a hypnosis from his point of view. Watching her do her hobby was calming.

Staring at the scene for too long, he was spotted by the said girl who was drawing the building. She got embarrassed and ran out of sight.

Hachiman then decided to head back to the club, he was now at peace.

Knocking on the door, Hikigaya was authorized access in the room by the president. Opening the door and entering the club, Hachiman was stopped by four worried stares.

"Onii-chan ! Where were you ?! I thought you were never gonna be back !"

"I had things on my mind, I needed a breather. What's with the looks on your face anyway ?"

"Senpai... Are you sure you're alright ? You were really rude back then..."

"Isshiki-san, I don't particularly see any difference with the usual hikigerm-"

"YUKINON ! Enough ! Do you not see that he's fed up of being picked on ?" Yelled Yuigahama out of nowhere.

Everybody look at her with shock written on their face. It was rare for her to say what was on her heart but when she did, everybody could only listen to her without doing anything.

"I-... I don't understand Yuigahama-san... What did I-I do ?"

"You're consistently insulting him everyday and at every possible moment ! Even when it's your little game that only the two of you can play, there's only so much that someone can take ! Leave Hikki alone for a bit would you ?"

Yukinoshita didn't know how to react, she wasn't able to deal with social event like those. Moreover, it was her friend, Yui, who was scolding her. Out of shame and confusion, her cheeks became a tint of pink and she look away, fidgeting with her skirt.

"S-sorry..."

Hachiman could only watch the scene while scratching the back of his head, it was really embarrassing for the ice queen to be reduced to a guilty child by an airhead.

"H-hey Yui-chan, calm down please ! Yukino-chan already understood her error, no need to be that hard on her..."

"Y-yes Yui-chan, don't go overboard..."

"…"

The atmosphere was tense and pretty bad.

"Well, since we're at this point, why not end club for today ? Not like we're gonna go far. Let's cool our heads for today." Said Hachiman, breaking the heavy silence.

"Yes I have to agree with Hikigaya-kun... Let's end things for today. No need to walk with me Yuigahama, I'll go on my own."

"… Fine..."

"S-see you later then." Said a sneaky fox getting her way out.

"Let's go Komachi."

"Aye aye."

Everybody left the clubroom and went their separate way.

Komachi and Hachiman were walking side by side in complete silence. Eventually, his sister broke it.

"Say Onii-chan, why did you leave ?"

"Well duh, I was tired of the assaults."

"Don't lie to me, I know you better than anyone else. You don't care about those kind of things."

«... Can't you tell ?"

"Tell what ?"

"You saw the birth of the conflict back then. That's only going to get worse between the two of them. They can lie all they want and say the one left behind will still be their friend and it won't change anything between us. But... We all know that it's impossible. We're still stuck with this triangle of our and they are already starting to fight. I need to be alone, I need to think. All this is way too bothersome and complicated for me."

"I can't say your wrong for once. I hope it will be alright for the club and the friendship of Yui-chan and Yukino-chan..."

"Hmm. I don't know. They want an answer and I will think hard about it but I don't even know if I have those kind of feelings for them. I don't even know what you feel when you truly love someone."

"Well a lot of people say t hat when you're in love, you get butterfly in the stomach, you get tensed, your thinking is starting to get messy and you do stupid things. That's the general idea I guess."

"Seems awful..."

"But. What I think is that if you find the right person then you will feel natural with said person. You'll be able to spend time naturally together, enjoy each other interests, share interests, have fun. And most of all, you'll never get stressed out or be doubtful. It will be natural. It will be like you're a family..." Said Komachi looking at the distance while trailing off and space out.

"Oï, Hachiman to Komachi, come back."

"Ah ! Sorry !"

"You sure know a lot about love sis', even though you never had a boyfriend. That makes me worried..."

"What are you saying Onii-chan ?! I can get a boyfriend whenever I want !" Said a blushing Komachi, upset by the comment.

"I would prefer you not doing that. At least if you're gonna bring a boyfriend then..."

"Please don't say you'll kill him Gomi-chan..."

"I was gonna say, if one day you bring one home, I hope it's one that I can't kill..."

"Oh, there's not a lot of choice then. But don't worry, Komachi doesn't like anyone !"

"I won't get in your way you know, you're a High School student now. I'm even willing to accept this snake of Taishi if you were to bring him one day... Though I would cry all night afterward."

"Aaaaaaaaahh ! Stop teasing me like that ! It's not like that with him." Said the little fury who started to punch her brother's shoulder.

"I know, I know, I was messing with you."

Komachi pouted and they both walked in a now comfortable silence.


	6. Routine ?

**A little highlight on the life of Naho and a drepressing chapter as well. A bit of gloom is always nice here and there. Good read ! 'll probably post another chapter in the week for one of my fics ! Stay tuned !**

* * *

I woke up at the first light of the sun, it was probably around 5am. I have always been a light sleeper, the tiniest bit of noise or light would wake me up. Well at least I got used to sleep little. My hair was a real mess, I'm terrible in the morning. Big dark circles under my eyes. I quite look like a zombie. One time I scared myself shitless when I saw my reflection in the mirror. It's way too early to prepare for school. I guess I'll just do my morning jogging as usual then eat a nice cup of coffee with my breakfast. That will leave me around an hour and a half to do whatever I want before going to school.

Going down the stairs I heard some noises coming from the kitchen. Appearing in the door frame I saw my dad asleep on the couch with some bottles of sake lying everywhere. He stinks, he reeks of alcohol. Again he wasted money drinking with his buddies at the bars. Sighing, I just took a cover and put it on him while putting his head on a pillow. It wasn't always like this. He was a nice responsible dad when mom was with us. After that he fell deeper and deeper into despair. I can't really blame him, it was hard for both of us but I had to be the strongest of us. I had to be the mother in the family. I have a little brother after all. Since we're lacking the father figure, I need to be the mother for his future despite my handicap. At least he never hit us while drunk, he's not the violent type. He just falls asleep.

I drank a glass of hot water like always then I go to my room and change into my sport outfit. Black leggings with a grey cross tank top. I put my green jacket from the P.E. Uniform from school and that's it. I put my headphone on and I go running. I'm already living quite the modest life since we're not that rich and I work at my part-time job at night too help my father provide for the three of us, so I don't really need to exercise all that much but it helps me to evacuate the stress and all the negative things.

…

I'm sweating a lot but it's always refreshing. I'm fully awake now. Dad visibly got up and went to work. I fold the cover and throw away the bottles on the floor. I go to the bathroom and have a cold shower to heal my leg muscles. Then I finish the shower with warm water to evacuate all the tension. I then get into my uniform for school. Then I go to my little bro's room and wake him up. He's a deep sleeper unlike me. He's always dizzy and lost in the morning. I then go down to the kitchen to make breakfast. I prepare a little miso soup with a hard-boiled egg for my brother. I pour him a glass of. For me just a bowl of natto is enough with my cup of coffee. I pour him a glass of hot milk. I then see him coming to his chair. He sits on it and smile at me still a bit dizzy.

"Morning nee-chan. Thanks for the food."

I smile back and nod to him. I take my seat and we both start to enjoy our food.

"Itadakimasu." He said.

Ah I wish I could talk too...

Finished with the breakfast, I do the dishes while he gets ready for school. After all this I'm finally done and I walk him to his school. We moved in recently, I hope he was able to make friends. Unlike me he has more time to do so.

Waving at him, I see a cheerful little girl coming his way.

"Morning Yoi-chan !"

"Morning Kei-chan !"

Ah, seems like he got himself well surrounded already, I'm happy. I can't say I've done much to socialize in school but at least I'm on good term with Yuigahama-san and Miura-san as well as Ebina-san. I don't know about this Hikigaya Hachiman guy though, he's strange. I also caught him staring at me from the school roof while I was drawing some backgrounds on my sketch book. I felt flustered and fled when I noticed.

…

I finally reached my classroom, Yuigahama said hello to me as well as Miura and Ebina. Waving back, I went to them and listened to their stories quite a bit since there was still ten minutes before the start of the day.

"So Naho, what did you do yesterday, I was like so booored. There was nothing to do..."

I had already taken out my notebook to write my answers and questions.

'Nothing much, I practiced my instrument and drew a little while watching some Gintama.'

"Oh ! You play an instrument ? Which one ?"

'I play violin in my free time. I'm not that good with it but I like to play sometimes.'

"I see, I'd like to hear you play one day, why not in the cultural festival with our group !" said the overexcited Fire Queen.

'I'll think about it, thanks for the offer.'

I looked on my left and saw Yuigahama being gloomy and glancing at Hikigaya-kun from time to time. He was sleeping on his desk again. I poked her cheek and it scared her.

"Waah !"

I held my notebook in front of her with a questionning look.

'Did something happened yesterday with Hikagaya-kun ? I saw him on the roof back then.'

"Ah... Yeah, everybody had a fight in the club. Things are a bit tensed hehe..."

I didn't pry further, I only looked his side one last time before going to my seat.

…

Lunch time, I'm hungry but I don't have money to go to the cafeteria, I already used my spare money to pay Hikigaya back. I did the right thing to make myself a bento of natto. At least I won't die starving. I roamed the school to find a place. Sadly every spots that I knew were already taken already. I decide to sit on one of the stair of some staircases. I opened my bento and started to eat my how so little lunch. I like eating alone sometimes. The silence is soothing.

I was about to take my first bite when the box flew right into my face with a sharp pain on my nose. I almost hit my head on the stairs from the push.

I opened one of my eyes even though I was in pain and full of sticky natto. I saw three figures, recognizing them I could only widened both my eyes. It was her again. I wanted to yell for help but of course I can't. There was nobody in the corridors at this hour. Fearful, I could only accept what was going to happen, nothing I could do. I lowered my head and guarded myself as much as I could from the possible upcoming bullying.

"Already cowering out of fear huh ? How boring. It's really nice that you can't ask for help. Really convenient for me."

Both her friends laughed with her and I felt another sharp pain on my head. She grabbed my hair and pulled me with her dragging me with her. I thought it wouldn't end until I was thrown into some girl restroom. I fell onto the floor. I tried to stand up but her two colleagues pulled me up before I could do anything. I was now being held by both my arms. I was quivering, my teeth clenched. What was she gonna do to me.

"You know, at first you irritated me by not answering or even saying 'Hello' when you transferred here. I was like 'This girl is so full of herself.'. But then, I really understood that you were really handicapped severely with your voice. I thought it was kinda sad but I don't know why there's something about you that really pisses me off. You come here out of nowhere for only a year and you're already almost a member of Hayama's clique and friend with Yui. This I can't understand. Then I found you weird for having lunch with this fucking creep of Hikigaya. You seem to be on friendly term with him, too bad for you. Do you know what this bastard did to me at the cultural festival two years ago ?! It pisses me off so much that I can't do anything against him ! He doesn't care about anything. I could bully him, I could insult him, I could harass him and he wouldn't flinch even a bit ! I could try to hurt his surrounding to hurt him but I wouldn't do anything to Yui. She's someone I appreciate and I can't do anything to her because of Miura. I could hurt Yukinoshita but she's untouchable, I could try Kawasaki but that's out of the question, she would destroy me, she's way too scary. I'm not even talking about Isshiki Iroha who is the student council president ! AAAAAAAAAAAH ! Talking about this pisses me off even more ! How can a low life like him be surrounded by so much big figures of the school ! But then... You came. Heh... I'll pour my frustration on you."

I gulped my saliva and looked at what she was doing. She approaches me slowly and touched my hair, gently, running her fingers through it.

"So smooth and silky, they are indeed beautiful. It pisses me off too !"

She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled them violently. I winced and let out a little cry of pain. Tears started to fall from my eyes. Why me ? Why did I do to deserve this ? I just want to make friends and have a peaceful school year.

Sagami took a pair of scissors out of her pocket and showed them to me. I tried to get out of the hold her friends had on me. She pulled me by my hair closer to her and started to cut my hair randomly here and there.

When she was done I closed my eyes, I really didn't want to see the result but she forced my head toward the mirror and forced my eyes opened. I could only make some noises from fear.

"Well, aren't you really beautiful now ? Hahahahaha !"

She had almost cut the entire right side of my hair. It was horribly done. I looked like nothing.

"Look how much hair you have on your face because of me. I'll help you clean yourself !"

She ordered the two to push me into one of the cabin and then she grabbed my head and forced me to knee myself on the floor by kicking me behind the knees. She plunged my head inside the toilet, I hadn't breathed in because of the surprised and was panicking. I struggled out of their hold in vain.

She flushed the toilet and I felt more and more water soaking me. Sagami pulled me out of it and laughed for a long time.

After calming done they simply released me and pushed me out of the cabin. I was finally free but I felt humiliated, I couldn't ask for any help. I hate it so much. Why do I have to be different !

"Don't forget, if I ever hear that you try to tell the teachers about what happened, I'll make your school life a hell."

Without looking behind me I just got out of this shithole and walked in an ashamed way to my classroom. I was soaked, my hair a mess and ugly, wet, drenching my jacket with the flowing water.

I just didn't have the strength to face the others now. I decided to just ditch the day to isolate myself.

I went to a secluded area and took a sit. I stayed there, silent, I cried, for a long time I just couldn't hold the tears. I cried a lot and buried my face into my legs while hugging them.

"Are you alright ?"

A calm and composed voice interrupted me. She had long blueish silver hair. She was tall and had a nice body figure despite her delinquent like look. I looked up a bit to see her face.

"Hey girl, what happened to you, come with me, I'll help you to dry."

I felt that I could trust this person, she looked kind and genuine. I grabbed her helping hand and she helped me to get up. She was guiding me to a restroom.

"I'm Kawasaki Saki by the way. You don't have to write anything. We'll just get done with drying yourself first. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

I nodded, looking at my feet.

"My sister Keika keeps telling me how much fun she's having with your little brother. It's nice that they both are getting along like that. I hope we can get along too, she said smiling at me. I could help but smile back a little at how honest this person was.


	7. Situation

**I 'm finally back into business. I had a really big project to finish for a game and it took me a whole month to achieve but now it's done ! I can write again !**

* * *

Naho was drying her hair with the help of the towel that Kawasaki lent her. She was looking at the ground and doing it slowly. Saki only watched her, leaning against a sink, she a worried look on her face as well as an older sister aura. No words were needed, this silence was needed to appease the bullied girl.

Finally Kuwahara gave the towel Back to Kawasaki and bowed to her. She then looked in the mirror once again to see the terrible state of her hair. She winced and looked at her feet in defeat.

"Hmm... You know... I'm not as good as a hairdresser but I cut the hair of my little sister quite often. It saves money... Just saying."

Naho looked at Kawasaki for a moment before nodding and bowing to her to thank her for all her help.

"H-hey no need to be so formal, come on, look straight into the mirror, I'll take care of this mess. Can't promise anything though."

Putting her bag on the floor, Saki opened it and took some of tools she always had with her. Of course she wasn't a superficial girl but having hair as long as hers can be a pain so she needs to be ready to fix it at school sometimes. Soon after she got herself her pair of scissors, a comb and hair clips.

"Here I go."

Without hesitation, Kawasaki cut a good portion of the left side of her head as well as fixing the damaged right side. Her hair length was reduced from mid back to a bit below the shoulders. Putting hair clips here and there to fix the haircut, Saki decided to make a wild bun with a long left strand of hair on the side of her face using her clips.

"As good as new. See ? Hope you like it, I'm not that good with these things but at least you are saved now." Said Saki smiling warmly at Naho who smiled widely at her reflection like a little sister being spoiled by her older sister.

"Let's go back to class for now ok ?"

She nodded and both of them made their way to the class. The walk was filled with a warm silence putting Naho at ease. Kawasaki Saki was not the kind of person to ask unecessary questions and that was the kind of person Kuwahara needed the most at this time.

Saki knocked on the classroom door.

"Come in."

She opened the door and was met by a Hiratsuka who glared dagger at her. Not that she really paid attention to that.

"Kawasaki ? Your habit of being late has made a comeback all of a sudden ? I'm sure you have a good excuse huh ?"

Kawasaki glanced at Naho who cowered a little out of shame behind her. She wanted to stay silent and not push it more than needed but it was way more than soft bullying. The delinquent hesitated and decided to first scan the classroom. Everybody was staring at them, Saki was uncomfortable. Nobody stood out for her. She couldn't pinpoint the bully. Sighing she looked at Hachiman last. He was looking from the corner of his eyes at the both of them with his confused face.

"Well..."

"Well... what ?"

"I was helping a classmate who got bullied and harrassed. I had to dry her clothes and fix her hair."

Naho opened her eyes wides and tugged the sleeve of Kawasaki getting scared of the chatter which started almost immediately. She looked at the floor, clenching her free fist hard.

Saki looked at Hikigaya once again. He was as passive as ever but for fellow loners, one could tell he was pissed. His eyes slightly more dead than usual.

"Is that true Kuwahara ?" Asked Hiratsuka.

Naho nodded faintly.

Hiratsuka greeted her teeth and slammed her desk hard before looking at Hikigaya for a split second prompting him to see her after class. The latter acknowledge the signal.

"Go to your seat, I'll deal with it. Is everything ok Kuwahara ? Do you need me to call your..." She stopped in her sentence to think her words. "Dad ?".

Naho let go of Saki's sleeve et shook her head negatively. She lift her head and showed a bright smile.

_You don't need to try so hard to be tough..._ She thought.

"Ok then, go to your seat."

Kuwahara made her way to her seat on the table next to Hikigaya. On her way she crossed the eyes of Sagami who looked particularly pissed right now, scaring her and making her look at her feet again. She sat down silently, taking out her notebooks.

Hachiman looked at her from the corner of his left eye using his stealth Hikki. Usually he wouldn't care, she was someone he didn't really know. Although she treated him nicely, he couldn't tell if she was a nice girl. One thing was for sure, she wasn't a bad girl at least.

Hikigaya tried to fight his oni-chan instinct but the battle was lost from the beginning. He took a sheet of paper and threw it discretely on Naho's table.

Surprised, the receiver took it and opened it.

"You good ? You don't have to try that hard you know, bullying is tough."

Confused she looked at Hachiman who was focused on the blackboard, feigning ignorance. She couldn't help but smile despite her sadness, this socially awkward and strange guy worrying about her, she felt a thump in her chest. She wrote her answer and threw it at his exposed cheek.

"Oï..." He whispered glaring at her who looked away feigning ignorance.

_You little..._

reading her answer, his eyes widened a bit.

"Don't worry about me, I've had it worse, I'm used to it."

Looking back at her, all he saw was the girl smiling with full teeth at him.

_This damn fake smile... I don't want to see it... But first, there's something worrying me about her reply. She wrote the same thing I would be saying now. Except the part where she had had it worse and she's used to it. I for one never really got over my bullying nor got used to it even though I'm not bullied anymore. Those thoughts still haunt me when I cross path with Orimoto Kaori. I wonder what her story is but it's not something I should ask. Not like I care anyway._

The class was now finished. Hiratsuka instructed Hachiman to come with her while the rest of the students were chatting together while it was the break time. Yumiko came and took the seat of Hikigaya to be next to Naho while Ebina and sat on her table and Yui moved her chair in front of Naho's desk.

"You alright Naho ? Do you know who did this to you ? What happened ?"

"Tell us ! We want to help you."

Kuwahara thought for a moment and wrote something on her notebook.

"Yes I do know who it is but I don't want to do anything about it."

"But why ?"

"It would just worsen the situation."

"Can you at least tell us what happened Naho-chan ?"

Naho nodded not being really sure about the way to tell them. She decided to mimic what happened. Mimicking a pair of scissors, getting drenched, her hair getting cut and messed up. They were all scared, worried and speechless.

"I swear if I get a hold of those assholes, they won't hear the end of it !"

"Calm down Yumiko, it wouldn't help her you know. Bullying is a complicated thing. But Kuwahara-san please. Talk to us if you need someone to be with you okay ?" Said Ebina.

She nodded affirmatively with a big smile, the mood got instantly better while Sagami greeted her teeth.

"By the way, your hairstyle is really cool ! You did it yourself?"

Kuwahara pointed at Kawasaki who was looking from the distance and looked away instantly.

"Kawasaki ? Seriously ?"

"Hm hm !"

"Well when you see her silky long hair it's not that surprising I guess, still I didn't believe her to be so kind toward another person. You can't judge a book by its cover."

The four girls chattered for the rest of the break time.

**Meanwhile...**

Hachiman was in Hiratsuka's office. She was smoking a cigarette to calm down.

"Sensei, I know why you told me to come you know ? Can we get to the point already ?"

"Yes you're right. We have to deal with the bullying she's getting. You know that since it's my request."

"Yes I know that but something's bothering me about this. Why are you so concerned about her ? Does she get a special treatment because she's mute ?"

"No that's not it, I do choose my favorite students but she's different. Actually her life is quite messed up you know."

"Yeah I guessed something was wrong or more like a piece was missing to make all the connections."

"It's not data I should give to someone else but I know you won't tell anybody else about it."

"I'm listening"

"The reason why this girl had to come to Chiba to finish her high school third year is because of her mother. She was a great artist and a brilliant violinist. Her father on the other hand was a simple man gaining the minimum but doing his best to support his wife."

"Everything is perfect when you listen to this right ?"

"Why are you talking about her mom like she was dead."

"Well I worded it wrong but it's also kinda true. She 'was' a great violinist and a great artist."

"What happened ?"

"On stage while she was in the front to watch her mother concerto, she had a cerebrovascular accident on stage."

Hachiman stayed silent trying to take everything in.

"So ? How is she ?"

"Coma."

"And how's the father ?"

"I don't really know but the documents make me think that this man is in despair. She also has a little brother. She's the new mom of her house. She is the big sister, the daughter and the wife of the house all the while having a handicap and having to study. She's already gone through too much in my opinion, this girl deserves to be the least sad possible. I'm not even talking about the special kid being bullied case Hikigaya..."

"I... Think I understand the whole thing better now I guess."


	8. Sleeves of Secrets I

**Here's the next chapter of the story! It will start to get dark and sad starting from now on. I'm feeling inspired once again to write a lot**

* * *

Hachiman spent the remaining of the afternoon classes thinking about how to deal with the situation at hand. Obviously, this time, a social suicide wouldn't help or be effective. He took glances at Naho who just focused on the blackboard the whole time. A normal person would just think she was invested in the lessons but he knew better. People who have been hurt in the past tend to be able to feel the pain of those around them. Kuwahara was no exception.

The girl's face was blank, no smile, no scowl. Eyes devoid of any light or target. You could guess that she was spacing out, a state that the loner was pretty accustomed to. He thought hard about what was happening inside this head of hers.

Sighing as he was getting nowhere with so little knowledge about the girl, Hikigaya glanced in Kawasaki's direction while packing his belongings. Saki caught him staring and understood the message and nodded before slowly getting out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Naho-chan!" Said Yui before going to Hachiman's side.

The mute girl just waved goodbye with the same smile which was making the outcast disgusted.

"Let's go Hikki! Yukinon is waiting for us already!"

Too close woman, learn not to invade someone's personal space! He thought

"Yeah yeah go ahead, I have something to do before that but I'll be there."

"O-Okay, you better come!" She said while leaving and a bit disappointed

Hikigaya turned his head to Naho. Both of them stared at each other in complete silence. She dropped the smile seeing the annoyed look on his face before looking at her feet out of shame.

"Aaah... Bye. See you I guess." He said while scratching his head.

Kuwahara nodded silently, still not facing him.

Hachiman left the room following Yui for once. Hands in his pockets, he grit his teeth trying to find a way to deal with Hiratsuka's request.

Yuigahama observed silently Hachiman from the corner of her eyes on their way. She knew that something was weighing on the loner mind and she wanted to know but now was not the time. He club will be the best place to talk about it since there won't be any eavesdropping ears around them.

A minute later they arrived and started their usual ritual. Greeting each other, taking their seat and having a warm and delicious tea brewed by the ice queen herself. Everything was like it should be, yet an uneasy feeling remained between each members. This weird feeling has been growing each day more and more. Things were getting complicated.

"Hikimoody-kun, I know I was too harsh last time and got you angry but it is not a reason to bring your bad mood in this room. Things are already difficult as they are."

"Yukinon..."

"Why do you think that Yukinoshita?"

"Eto... Then why are you so tensed Hikki? You've been wearing this serious face since you returned from Hiratsuka-sensei's office and said goodbye to Naho-chan."

"Did something happen between you and her?" Asked Yukino arching an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"No need to hide it from you anyway, you're part of the request from sensei. Kuwahara was bullied to a whole new level today. She got attacked and they got her clothes soaked with water and cut her hair in a horrible way if I guess correctly. Thankfully Kawasaki helped her and did her hair to fix the damage. This is getting out of hand. And also..."

"Also what?" Said the president now gripping the hem of her skirt out for anger.

"… I learned some uneasy truth about her from sensei's mouth. I don't know if I should spit it out. Anyway I think the whole thing is getting out of our power as students. We can't do anything about it. We can't the Disciplinary Committee, the Student Council or teachers."

"Isn't there like anything we could do to help Naho-chan then?!"

"What Hikigaya-kun said is true Yuigahama-san. As student from the Service Club, this is getting out of our field of activity. We are not entitled to do anything about it. Kuwahara-san ought to deal with her problem herself."

"But..."

Hachiman eyed the snow woman intently, knowing full well that she was talking about her past experience with the bullying.

"Is what I would say as a club president but I guess from what Hikigaya-kun knows that we don't and the handicap she has. It's not something we should overlook. We may not have a lot of possible actions but we have strong bonds with the Student Council after all."

"So you envisage to ask for Isshiki's help to put pressure on the bullies expecting them to stop? Pardon me but you should know better than me that it's useless. As long as there's no proof, eye witness or confession from the bullies it won't help. There's only so much the Council can do."

"I know that full well but I think that putting pressure will cause them to think twice before acting so boldly and they will also make some mistakes. They aren't criminal masterminds. We are just students and still immature. We will caught them red-handed. With the gravity of their latest act they could even get expelled."

"I see, getting them expelled could be indeed a good answer to the problem but will it really mark the end of it? I mean, they could attack her outside the school and then we would be powerless. It would be up to the police after that but that doesn't mean that they would get punished enough. You know how far it can go Yukinoshita. There's no easy solution to these cases."

"Do you have a better idea then?"

"We could always find out who they are and blackmail them or threaten them? It works."

"What a despicable way of solving one's problems. And let me guess, you will be the scapegoat again?"

"Who said I would be the one to blackmail or threaten? There are things like social networks and rumors. You don't need to know who started the thing. It will spread like a wildfire. Even if they will die in a short time. Rumors are still rumors and if the perpetrator is being blackmailed with evidence or something shameful he or she does not want the world to know then they will stop."

"You are as twisted as ever Hikishady-kun. We're not in a thriller movie. This is the real world."

"Just saying."

Yui was overwhelmed by her clubmates exchanging ideas and possibilities.

"Hmm... Guys. How about we talk about it with her instead?"

"Yuigahama-san, I don't think that's a good idea. We know things we shouldn't and she might get scared if we just go and ask questions out of the blue."

"I know but... There must be a way to help her. She does not deserve this. She's the most gentle girl in the classroom! Even Yumiko loves her, she's part of my group with Yumiko, Tobecchi and Hina! Even SakiSaki seems to affectionate her or so it seems."

"Wait, this is proving useful information."

"Huh?"

"This is making things easier for us if Kuwahara-san is appreciated by the majority of the students. Even more so if she's part of Miura-san's group. Being a member of the popular kids group gives you social power. And knowing Miura-san she won't let this slide easily if she really consider Kuwahara-san as a friend of hers."

"Oh! I see! I'm sure Yumiko is already fuming and working on this!"

"Poor souls. I would almost feel sorry for the bullies if they were to be caught by the wrath of the fire queen. Also when you get the bad attention of Miura you will likely deal with mister Bright smile who will defuse the situation and put an end to the problem. Pfft I can already see it."

"Hikki meanie! Stop making fun of Hayato at every opportunity! He's not even in our class this year."

"And bless this year for that."

Yui pouted at Hikigaya's attitude toward the blonde prince while Yukinoshita smiled slightly.

They continued their little conversation for a bit before a knock on the clubroom's door got their attention.

"You may come in." Said the ever so polite club president.

The door was slip open slowly and silently while a quiet figure entered the room with a notebook opened in front of her of a page where she wrote a questions :

'Is this the Service Club?'

It was Naho with her new haircut and her mesmerizing odd-eyes. A left light brown eye and a green right eye. Yukinoshita who saw her for the first time was a bit taken aback by her appearance. She was wearing piercings and it was too much for the ice queen.

"Yes it is indeed. I assume you are Kuwahara Naho am I wrong?"

The girl nodded in response, still hiding part of her face with her notebook.

"Hey Naho-chan! I did not think you would come here!"

Hachiman looked her way and gave her an odd stare before nodding to her like it was the most normal thing to do.

_Why is she here_ He thought.

"If I may, I know our school is pretty lax with the uniform policy and the look standards but I think this is way too much Kuwahara-san. I'm amazed that nobody told you anything about all those metallic things on your head."

Surprised, the girl took her bottom lip piercing and unclipped it before the eyes of everybody. She followed with the ring on the right side of her bottom lip. She then wrote again on her notebook.

'Those are clips. Not real ones, I'm sorry I forgot I wear them sometimes. But the earrings are real.'

"F-Fine."

The situation was getting a bit awkward, Yukinoshita invited Naho to their table to ease everyone.

"So tell us Naho-chan! Why are you here?! Do you have a request?"

'Oh no, not really. I mean there's something but you can't really help with this I think. You both know I got attacked but I'm used to it, don't worry about me. Also Miura-san kept fuming and eyeing everyone to find who the culprit is. I think I'm fine with her around.'

"I-I guess so hehe..." Laughed Yui awkwardly.

"So may we know why you are here then Kuwahara?" Asked Hachiman.

'In fact I was curious about the club you attended Hikigaya-san. So I wanted to visit and see who were the members and what you were doing there. You don't strike me as someone who spend time with others at first. I guess I was wrong, sorry.'

"Oi. You may be mute but your words are awfully sharp aren't they?"

She looked away like she was innocent while Yui laughed and Yukino couldn't help a small grin.

'Also, I wanted to know. Why were you on the roof back then while I was drawing Hikigaya-san? '

The question made the girls curious and tensed because it brought back the memories of this day.

"Ah... I had a lot on my mind. I need to cool down and I spaced out while looking at the first thing I found while looking aimlessly."

"Gross Hikki! You were totally observing her!"

"Despicable as always." Said Yukino out of habit.

"Hey, I didn't necessarily observed her."

'I don't mind, I know it wasn't intentional but I got surprised. I'm not accustomed to people watching me draw.'

"Sorry about that then."

"Oh you draw Naho-chan?! Can I see them?"

Kuwahara stared blankly at Yuigahama for a split second and started to wave her hand negatively while shaking her head, she didn't want to show anything of her art to others.

"Oh...Too bad... Why can't you?"

"Yuigahama, you're being pushy and rude."

"Yes Yuigahama-san, could you stop it?"

"Hrmm..."

'It's fine, It's just that it's personal. It's not something I want others to see. My art is... Complex.'

Hachiman let his eyes wander to Naho's bag which was next to her chair. What he saw was her drawing book. 'Yoko Kuwahara' was written on it. He must have stared a bit too long since it seems he got caught by the owner who glared a bit at him and extended her arm to her bag to close it.

Usually Naho's arm were not visible. Only the tip of her fingers could be seen since her sleeve were too long. This time however, her movement was fast and she had to move her body in a way that the sleeve uncovered her hand and a bit of her wrist. Hachiman was shocked by what he saw. His vision was sharp. His eyes were good and he was sure of what he saw. There were scars on her left wrist. He had a very bad feeling seeing this but he chose to keep silent for now. Bringing it up wouldn't do any good.

After a bit of chit-chat, Kuwahara said goodbye to the member of the Service Club and left the club.

"What a peculiar girl." Said Yukinoshita.

"You don't say."

"That's Naho-chan for you. She's a fun weirdo if I Had to describe her."

Hachiman stared at the door for a bit before resuming his novel reading.


End file.
